


Family is Here

by LuciaWilt



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Who is Allen Walker?





	Family is Here

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more. I don't know. I just had to get this out, especially after the most recent chapter. Link jumping in to get Allen from the Earl; I'm deceased.

Howard Link had always been skeptical of people. That was just how his brain was hotwired. As a law student, he had to always be on his toes. So when one of his more eccentric professors told him to take a break and go visit the theater department, his brain went flying off the deep end. For what purpose could this be? What was the meaning of this?

“Quit thinking for once Howard.” Cross Marian, Link’s advanced horticultural professor said behind his desk. This was an elective that Link, for some reason, decided to take. It looked interesting at the time and he really had one extra hour in his schedule. It was a fun class, if not odd at sometimes considering Marian would occasionally be dead asleep in the middle of it. However, that was not one of those times. Marian had called Link to stay after and here he was, being demanded by him to go to the auditorium on campus. “A kid I used to look after is a theater major. When they are not having classes, he and a handful of other people are practicing whatever pops into their artistic little heads. It is open to the public to watch, so just go into the back and check in. Plus,” Marian pushed a piece of paper across the top of his desk. “I want you to text me and tell me how he is doing. I can rarely get over there. Plus I have a class coming in.” Well he was not wrong. Other students were slowly starting to shuffle in. However, that did not mean that Link wanted to do such a thing. He went to excuse himself and decline texting Marian, but the red headed professor simply shooed him away with a flick of his wrist and Howard was out the door. 

Well it was not like he could just not go now. Professor Marian was waiting for a text from him. So Link made his way to the auditorium. It was across campus in a building he had only entered when he was working on his bachelors in philosophy. Because of campus policy, all students of philosophy had to take a fine arts class. Well, perhaps every major did, but he did not know. Either way, it took him quite some time to get there. Once he did, he felt the nape of his neck sweating under his long blond hair. How foolish was he to take this class during the summer semester? God he must be the stupidest doctorate student alive. 

When he walked in, there was a satisfying blast of cool air. They sure do keep the temp down in here, Link snorted to himself. The building had a main hall where one would buy tickets to get into the theater when a show was going on. This area was a half circle considering the entire building was cylindrical. The walls in the ticketing area were all glass looking out onto the small pond by the building. That was not what Link was paying attention to though. The doors to the auditorium were open. Through them came the sound of music. Someone was singing. A male was singing. It was quite nice actually. He sounded young. Slowly, Howard walked through the doors. He made sure to stay at the very back when he made his way in. 

As he had suspected, the lights pointing to the stage were on for there were people up there. There were three people. Two were on guitars, presumably one of them on a bass guitar; with one of the trio playing the drums. While two of them looked as though they could be siblings with their dark skin, black hair, and searing amber eyes; the other one could not have looked more different if he tried. The boy was as pale as a sheet with a large scar running down the left side of his face. Howard could see the glint of pale eyes that he could not tell if they were blue or grey or something in between. Perhaps what the strangest thing was the snow white hair. How old was he? 80? Jeez. 

Yet Link could admit that the kid had a beautiful voice. The chorus would come around and the other two would harmonize well with him. Really they were quite incredible. 

Wait. 

Professor Marian did not even tell him who the kid was that he used to watch. Shit. To Link’s displeasure, he pulled out the phone number and texted the crazy man. 

The white one.

Well that narrowed it down immediately. The kid was literally white in all honesty. Link sat down in the very last row on the back wall as he watched them continue their songs, simply observing the kid. He had to admit that even as strange as the boy looked, he was quite beautiful. His features were androgynous to a point; enough so that if Link did not know already, he would have thought the kid was a girl. He knew better though. So he continued to watch them play until they were all laughing, having stopped the music. Someone in the booth to Link’s right, thankfully he was hidden to the person, started up music and they all started to dance. It was quite intriguing to say the least. With his background in philosophy and religion, focusing so much on the humanities, he never really thought of letting loose so much. These people looked so happy and joyful as they danced and moved about.

“He is quite amazing isn’t he?” 

“Yeah.” 

Link had to have jumped ten feet in the air after having answered the question absent mindedly. The voice had come out of nowhere and it nearly sounded like his own; or maybe Marian speaking to him through his mind. Either way, the blond meekly looked over and spotted a man he thought he had seen before. Perhaps it was an administrator or another professor. He was tall, taller than Link. His skin was a deep color and he had black hair. Perhaps what the most bizarre thing was that he looked as though he could be a twin to one of the men on stage. Another family member? As Link was looking at the man, the stranger suddenly turned to him with the strangest grin. “I did not mean to scare you kid. I just noticed that you were watching Allen.”

Oh. Allen. Was that the kid’s name? “You mean the white haired one?”

“Yes. He can be very enchanting. He often steals the stage with his hair. Whenever he is in any productions, he has to usually wear wigs unless the character calls for white hair like his.” Allen. So that was his name. However, his white hair was not exactly the thing that attracted Link. It was his jovial air, that giant smile; not to mention how beautiful he was. This was the kid that Marian was telling him to check up on. Well he seemed to be good, so Link could text his prof and leave.

He could do that then leave.

Link.

Get up you fool.

He couldn’t. Every time his brain told him to get up and move, it just shut down. It was like he was under a spell. He watched Allen and the one that had been playing the bass get closer and dance. The taller male laughed while taking Allen’s hands. Their movements were reminiscent to those of 50’s, yet something very modern about it though. “Allen Walker will be a star, I can feel it.” The man said beside Link. He did not want to be rude so he finally confessed.

“I’m sorry I am not sure exactly as to who you are.” The man laughed, a deep guttural thing that made Link flush. Some of the other few that were in there, sitting in the seats that also looked to be family of the two on stage, glanced over their shoulders. He hated that he caught these horrible glares from them when he was spotted. Or perhaps, what he thought were horrible glares. It was still dark in the seating area. 

“Mana Walker. I am the dean of the college of fine arts here.” Well shit. Link had no idea. Yet the man did not seem disturbed at all. 

Wait.

“Walker?” Link asked before he could suck the words back in. Mana nodded. Like Link, his hair was long. However, his was a curly mass he kept in a ponytail. 

“I am guessing that you are wondering about Allen’s last name and if we are family?” A nod from the doctoral student. “I adopted him when he was just a child. My brother Nea however,” Mana pointed over onto the stage. So they were related. Nea was the one dancing with Allen. “He got attached to Allen. He is a little obsessive to be honest. Well, my family is a little obsessive of him. I try to use the word protective but we should just call a spade a spade.” Link blinked in realization. His eyes adjusted and he realized that, yes, even the people sitting around in the audience looked like Mana and his brother. How odd. So his entire extended family was going to the university. “So what are you doing here? Not many stiffs from the law department like to come and hang here.” Well that was a little rude because he called him a stiff and because he thought that he was a law student, not that either observation was wrong. But still.

“Professor Marian sent me to check up on Allen.” There was a glint of something in the older man’s eyes. What it was, Link could not tell. However he suddenly turned towards the stage and took a deep breath. 

“Allen! Cross is wondering about you.” And in that moment, Link wanted to evaporate into a puff of smoke. Getting that solar beam of a smile nearly stopped his heart, even though he knew it was not directed at him. Still, he felt his palms sweat and his knees practically shake as Allen excitedly hopped off the stage. Link spotted a frown on Nea’s face. First from the mention of Professor Marian, then when he spotted Link there. Allen sprinted down the walkway while some of the others milled about, taking his place on the stage. 

Finally the kid barreled into Mana, throwing his arms around the older man. Well, it was odd. Link suspected he was older considering he was the dean of the fine arts department. The only thing that indicated more years were the wrinkles, and there were not many of those. Heck, Mana and his brother looked younger than Marian. “Ah really!? He was wondering about me?” Allen nearly shouted, jumping up and down against Mana’s side. It was only when Mana laughed and physically moved Allen’s head did he note that Link was standing there as well. 

Up this close, Link realized that Allen’s eyes were not blue or grey, but almost an ashy purple shade. This kid had to be a biological phenomenon. No wonder Marian had been interested in him. Either way, the white haired male froze. That was different. While Link knew he was flushed a bit, Allen looked as though someone dunked him in red paint. That only made Link’s stomach warm. Was that because of him? Was he blushing because of Link? It couldn’t be. But Allen’s beautiful eyes looked down and he grasped his hands in front of himself. “Now Allen,” Now it was Mana’s turn to pause. Oh, Link had not even said his name. 

“Howard Link. Marian asked me to come and visit you.” And something clicked within them, even though Link had not come there on his own fruition. It was like that old story he always heard of, about the red string of fate. They were meant to be together. The arch of connection was there, and both would quickly realize it.

~’~

Link found Allen in the auditorium which was not surprising. However, what was surprising, was what Allen was doing. Someone had brought in a grand piano, pushing it right into the middle of the stage. The lights were pointed towards him, but still dimmer than usually. There he sat though, Allen’s lovely hands playing a haunting tune with his eyes closed. Link was not dumb though, nor was he blindsided by the sweet music that he had no idea Allen knew how to play. 

There were red marks around Allen’s eyes. It looked like he had been rubbing them which was exactly what he had been doing. The white haired male did not open his eyes even as Link walked right up next to the bench Allen was sitting on. He only broke his concentration when he spoke. “I am sorry I did not text you.” Allen whispered, his fingers stopping over the keys. Silence shattered around the two of them when Link watched Allen hiccup. He covered his scarred face with his hands as he started to cry. That was Link’s cue to sit down. He pulled himself right up next to Allen and wrapped an arm around him. “Nea and I had an argument.” He sobbed. 

Well. Damn. It must have been pretty bad for Allen to be crying that hard. All the times that Link had been around the two since Allen and Link started dating, the two had been nearly inseparable much to Link’s displeasure. Many a times, Link could see the wicked look Nea would give him and know why he was so close. Nea was trying to set boundaries. He obviously did not like Link all that much, but the blond did not care. Link adored Allen and was not going to give up that easily. However, Nea must have been pretty upset to have caused Allen to cry; Allen, which Nea practically worshiped. “He hates me.” Allen sobbed into Link’s chest. The blond tightened his grasp as he thought of something to say. Think you fool, he thought to himself. 

Finally something came to mind. “You know,” Link started. His hands reached and cupped the sides of Allen’s face, his thumbs brushing away fat tears. “Sometimes people are volatile in their emotions. Where someone may experience happiness, someone else may feel pure delight. Nea is one of those people. He just feels too much, especially when it comes to you.” There it was. Link got Allen to let out a light laugh. Good. “He adores you,” Why was he doing this? Link was punching himself in his mind. Well, he knew why. While Nea worshiped Allen, Allen adored Nea. The two were close and Link could not separate that. Perhaps that was why he was mending fences that Nea would not touch. Selfish bastard. 

“He just gets so emotional when it comes to you. I am not saying to forgive him, but perhaps understand; see it from his side.”

“You know Link,” Allen’s cries had slowed, just tiny tears dripping every once and awhile. Now he was sitting up and was chest to chest with his older boyfriend. “You don’t have to stand up for him.” There was another laugh as Allen kissed Link. “I know you don’t like him.”

Sometimes Allen was far more perceptive then he let on. 


End file.
